


Mekakushi Children

by Kanoe



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen, Multi, cause come on that's really cute if you think about it, cute little stories about the mekakushi dan as children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanoe/pseuds/Kanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots about the Mekakushi Dan as children living in the same neighborhood, going to school and doing whatever else kids do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Riding a Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Haruka helps his little brother Konoha learn to ride a bike with the help of Takane and Shintaro.
> 
> Cross Posted on tumblr as heat-haze-writing

"I-I can’t do it." 8 year old Konoha said staring at the bike training wheels laying off to the side. His brother Haruka, Shintaro and Takane were outside with him for support the three having learned how to ride without training wheels a few weeks ago.

"Come on Kono you can do it." Haruka smiled at his little brother.

"Can we go now." Shintaro mumbled Takane shot a glare his way but the boy just ignored her. Can’t blame the kid they have been outside for 15 minutes with no progress. Not to mention it was the middle of summer Shintaro regretted coming over to the Kokonose household.

"Konoha you’re the only one out of the three of us who can’t ride. Do you want Kuroha to make fun of you?" Takane asked just mentioning his brother made Konoha stiffen. It was true out of the three Kokonose siblings Konoha was now the only one who couldn’t ride. Shaking his head Shintaro and Haruka looked at each other before holding the bike on both sides for the albino to get on. Konoha placed his feet on the pedals just as the two boys were about to start pushing he quickly put his feet down.

"Never mind I don’t want to."

Shintaro at this point was getting irritated Haruka could tell he silently apologized to his friend. “Kono you’re already on the bike almost done kay?”

"B-But…" Augh that was it Shintaro couldn’t take it anymore he was hot, tired and needed cola.

"KONOHA JUST RIDE OR NO FOOD FOR YOU!!"

"N-No food." Konoha repeated if it was one thing Konoha loved it was food and the thought of not getting any saddened him.

"I’ll try then." Konoha put his feet back on the pedals turning them as his brother and Shintaro held onto the bike guiding him.

"You’re doing it!" Takane said happily from the sidelines. They held on for a few more minutes before letting go watching Konoha ride on his own.

"See not bad right? Shintaro asked Konoha came over to them carefully stopping.

"Hmm what is it?" Haruka asked when suddenly they heard a stomach growl.

"Can I eat now?" Shintaro sighed nodding his head Konoha grabbed his hand dragging him inside forgetting about the bike Haruka and Takane laughing behind them.


	2. Playground Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha is the playground bully and Shintaro decides to take a stand when his friend is on the verge of tears.

"Kuroha!" Shintaro yelled looking up at the smirking kid on the jungle jim. There was never a peaceful day when Kuroha was at the playground with him often bullying everyone.

"Yes Shin~" Oh no whenever he took that tone it usually meant trouble for the 8 year old. But Shintaro wasn’t about to back down not when Konoha was sitting over in the sandbox looking like he wanted to cry.

"What did you to him?!"

"Trying to play knight huh?" Kuroha asked no matter what Shintaro would always come to the defense of his clueless twin. He’s never liked that usually Shintaro was easy to pick on but whenever it came to Konoha he end up taking a stand. Maybe because without his older brother around the other boy felt the need to look after Konoha.

"K-Knight?!" Shintaro stuttered turning red Kuroha laughed as Shintaro remembered what he was here about. "Hey get down here and say sorry to him!"

"And if I don’t wanna?"

Shintaro thought for a moment this was Kuroha it would be hard to…ah wait. “I’ll get Hiyori-chan over here.” Hiyori Asahina age 2 and the one person who scared Kuroha. For some reason she’d taken a liking to the Kokonose siblings especially the twins and would often follow them around.

"K-Konoha!" Kuroha called out quickly getting down and heading towards the sandbox. Shintaro silently celebrated his victory thanking the Asahina girl before following after him.


	3. Ball of ENErgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter focusing on my OT3 :3 I love Shintaro, Konoha and Ene's relationship.
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr as heat-haze-writing

It was a quiet day at the Kisaragi household but it didn't last long when someone started rapidly knocking at the front door. "Coming Coming." Mrs.Kisaragi said knowing who it probably was her hunch was correct when she opened the door to reveal 8 year old Ene and Konoha.

"Hi Mrs.Kisaragi!" Ene darted in making her way up the stairs Konoha slowly following. Smiling she closed the door it was about to get loud around here. "ENEEEE!" and there it was I should probably prepare the snacks.

Upstairs Ene was sitting on top Shintaro while Konoha climbed onto his bed laying down. "Master let's play!" Shintaro groaned this girl was so hyper way different from her sister. Looking over Konoha looked about ready to fall asleep poor guy probably got dragged out by this ball of energy. "Ene get off first."

Shintaro was finally able to breath after Ene got off sitting back up. It was usual for the girl to suddenly come over tackling and knocking him over most of the time. Knowing she wouldn't leave soon Shintaro dug through his bin of games as Ene sat on the bed beside Konoha. "Master~"

"I'm looking." this girl just could not wait he wondered how Takane could deal with her. While Shintaro was looking through the bin something caught Ene's eye. Shaking Konoha awake she pointed the rabbit cage in the corner heading towards it. "Hi Tono." the rabbit looked at her as she moved to open the door.

"Ene you sure?" Konoha asked not sure it was a good idea. 

"It's fine." she said pulling Tono out carefully setting her down. The rabbit sniffed around before hopping off.

"Ah Tono!" Ene and Konoha took off chasing the rabbit around the room.

"What the..." Shintaro turned hearing the noise to see Tono running free. "What did you do!"

"Shin help!" Konoha said the three kids ran around trying to catch her. Tono ran under the bed Shintaro thought of a plan moving to the other side of his bed. He had Konoha go on the bed while Ene was postioned where Tono ran in.

"Go!" Shintaro crawled under reaching towards her she took off like he thought as soon as she was out Konoha jumped down to catch her but missed. Luckily Ene was right there quickly grabbing her tightly.

"That was fun!" Ene smiled holding Tono while Shintaro helped his friend up. "Can we play now?!" ‘How much energy does this girl have!’ he thought sighing.


	4. Little Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kuroha's personality he often has to deal Ayano.

“Kuroha!!” the dark-haired boy instantly stiffened knowing that voice all too well. Not wanting to deal with her he headed towards the playset hiding in one of the tunnels. “Kuroha I know you’re here!” he sighed she never gives up he peeked out seeing the familiar red scarf.

Normally he wouldn’t be hiding like this but he didn’t feel like listening to the girl’s whole right and wrong speech twice in a day. After a few minutes he could no longer hear her and came out from his hiding spot only to be whacked out of nowhere. “OWWWW!”

“Can’t hide from me the hero will always find you.” he turned looked up the see Ayano standing triumphantly a rolled up newspaper in her hand.

“Give me that!” he lunged trying to grab the ‘weapon’ only for her to step aside dodging it.

“Hey careful.” she said as he glared at her he did not like her one bit. Everytime he did something she would always be there like a hero to save the day. This family was going to be the end of him either this girl or her little aunt.

“Kuro.”

“What?”

“You know why I am here right?” she asked kneeling down besides the boy.

“Yea yea don’t need you to tell me.” wanting to get this done quickly he stood up heading towards the slide to head down. Ayano followed behind as they headed towards the other side of the park where crying could be heard. Getting closer you could see I small girl with long white hair on the ground in tears.

“Mary-chan.” Ayano called out the girl wiped her eyes as Kuroha was nudged forward. “Go on.”

“S-Sorry for scaring you.” Kuroha muttered it wasn’t the best apology but that was a good as it was gonna get.

“See was that so bad?” the 8 year old asked smiling at him Kuro muttered something under his breath heading back to the playground.


End file.
